This is a Phase I study of 90Y-labeled anti-tag 72 murine (CC49) monoclonal antibody in patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer. The primary objective of the study was to determine the MTD and dose-limiting toxicities of 90Y-CC49. Secondary objective was to determine if certain chilators (EDTA or DPTA) could decrease myelosuppression, and to exclude the concomitant infusion of Taxol with 90Y-CC49. Dose limiting toxicity was myelosuppression (grade 4 thromboctopenia and neutropenia). The MTD was exceeded with dose of 17mg/m2. There was adequate imaging with IN-CC49, and the TY2 was approximately 47 + 3 hours (one compartment model.